The Cure
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Envy needs a place to go. He stumbles upon Edo! But what's wrong with the chibi alchemist? Light EnvyEd. Fluff.


**A miniscule bit of EnvyEd fluff. This is dedicated to my friend, ForeverTwilight182. Enjoy! :)~**

Envy prowled around Central under the guise of a helpless cat. The sky abovehead was angry, producing loud claps of thunder, bright flashes of lightning, and raindrops all-around. Envy mewled pathetically, knowing he couldn't go back to the mansion with the other Homunculi; it was much too far away to walk the distance in the stormy weather.

He looked around the empty streets, seeing no signs other than the one leading to Central HeadQuarters and the military dorms. His whiskers drooped momentarily, but then it came to him - the military dorms! The Full Metal brat lived there with his cat-loving brother! He smirked and skittered across the road toward the dormitory buildings. There were quite a few of them, Envy soon realized. He put on his best determined face and walked around each building, looking for signs of the Full Metal Alchemist or his brother.

There was no sign of Alphonse, Envy's original target, but lo and behold! Edward Elric walked out of Central HeadQuarters just a short distance away - and he was headed toward the dorms! Envy waited impatiently for the alchemist to walk by him, and when he finally did, Envy gave the most pathetic "meow" he could manage. It seemed to have worked, because the brat stopped in front of him and looked down at him with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Sorry, little guy," he murmured, shaking his head as he walked past the grey cat.

Envy was taken aback to say the very least. Had Edward Elric, the preacher of all things humane, actually acknowledged his presence only to leave him in the rain?! That heartless bastard! Envy mewled again, this time louder. Ed didn't turn around, but his shoulders seemed to tense as he continued on his way to the dorms.

Not one to be so easily overlooked, Envy followed the tail of Ed's red coat, keeping close to his heels. Another flash of lightning lit up the evening sky for a split-second, then all was dark again. Envy knew that he should transform into something else, but he couldn't without attracting the blond's attention due to the flash of light his transformations gave off. He scuttling underneath Ed's cloak as they walked into the last dormitory building.

It wasn't until they were safely inside Ed's room that he came out from his hiding spot. He looked around and saw no sign of the pipsqueak's brother. He frowned, finding it a bit strange. But his whiskers perked up as soon as he saw the bed. He darted across the room, launched himself into the air and onto the bed. He curled up into a furry ball and purred contently.

"Woah, little kitty! How did you get in here?" Ed asked, scratching his head in confusion with one hand while resting his other hand on his slim hip.

_I walked in, you moron_, Envy thought, but he kept his eyes closed. They were a dead giveaway; he hadn't bothered to change his eye color - preferring to keep it purple. But really, how many cats - hell, how many other living _creatures_ - had purple eyes? Ed would see through his disguise in a second. Yet, he couldn't resist sneaking a peek at Ed's no-doubt befuddled expression.

He opened his eye only to be greeted by the blond's face mere inches away from his. The alchemist had been reaching out to pet him, but he had frozen upon seeing the cat's eyes. He jumped back and clapped his hands, transmuting his Auto-Mail arm into a blade, but something was off about the Chibi....

_Well, the gig is up. Might as well throw in the towel_, Envy thought, mentally sighing as he transformed into his usual pale self.

"Envy! What are _you_ doing here?" Ed spat out, taking another step back. His cheeks were red, his hair was frazzled, and he just looked completely exhausted.

"Hmmm? What's wrong with _you_?" Envy asked as Ed plopped down on an armchair, rubbing his head furiously.

"Nothing!" Ed snapped, glaring at the homunculus. His glare soon turned into an expression of nausea.

"Whatever you say, Edo. I just needed to get out of the rain, so I disguised myself as a cat and pranced my ass right into your dorm. Thanks for that," Envy added, smirking at the alchemist's disdained glare.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ed stood up abruptly, swaying on the spot. Without thinking, Envy strode across the room and hooked an arm around the Chibi's waist.

"Don't touch me," the blond spat out venomously. Envy shrugged.

"Fine," he replied, letting go of his enemy. Almost immediately, Ed crumpled to the ground, his legs folding beneath him, obviously too weak to support his weight.

"Pathetic," Envy sneered, gently nudging Ed's ribs with his foot. His eyes softened when the blond looked up at him with a pitiful expression on his face. It almost looked like he was giving him...puppy eyes. Envy rolled his own eyes and bent down to help Ed to his feet.

"So where's your tin-can of a brother?" Envy asked, conversationally, slinging Ed's flesh arm around his shoulders.

"Don't call him that. Visiting family friends in another town," Ed answered vaguely, not wanting to give the homunculus any idea as to the location of his brother.

"Ah, okay. Here we go, Chibi," Envy made a deep "_Hup_" sound as he carefully lowered Ed onto the mattress.

Ed groaned, wiping his brow with a sleeve of his red cloak. Envy raised an eyebrow; he had no idea what was wrong with his Chibi. He was sweating, panting heavily, trembling, and turning a rosy red color in his cheeks.

"I think I'm sick," Ed supplied, seeing Envy's bewildered expression.

Envy crossed his arms, frowning. What was he supposed to do now?

The blond coughed into his hand. He groaned again, raising his Auto-Mail arm into the air. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing the shiny metal, and laid it on his forehead, sighing out of relief at the cool contact.

The homunculus just watched, offering no help at all. It wasn't exactly _fun_ to see his enemy this miserable. After all, Envy wasn't causing the pain and discomfort. He wanted Ed to be able to fight him soon enough, but the alchemist couldn't fight him if he was in _this_ state. It was absolutely pathetic. No, pathetic wasn't the word he was looking for....

"Pitiful," Envy said quietly, shaking his head as he looked at the teen.

Ed mumbled something incoherent and actually _smiled_ as he flipped his Auto-Mail arm over, pressing the other cool side to his face. Envy stuck his tongue out, pretending to gag as he watched Ed's smile grow. But the smile was infectious - he should have known. The corners of Envy's mouth turned upwards as he watched the brat. When he realized what was happening though, he slapped himself across the face, replacing the half-smile with a smirk.

"Fear not, Chibi-chan! I'm here to save the day," the homunculus said, looking around the plain room. He spotted another door and ran over to it, yanking it open. A bathroom! Jackpot. He wrenched the cabinet doors open, checking under the sink for something - anything, really - to help. He picked up a small, pink washcloth and stood up, standing over the sink. He wet the cloth to his liking and wrung it out, watching the water disappear through the drain.

He trotted back into the room, folding the washcloth in half. Envy stood by Ed's bedside, watching the teen fall into another coughing fit. Envy frowned; poor Chibi-san! He grabbed Ed's metal arm and moved it, laying it on the bed. Ed, of course, didn't feel his arm being moved, but he did notice the lack of cool metal on his face. He frowned and tried to bring it back up to his face until he felt a cold cloth being placed on his forehead.

The blond opened an eyelid, revealing a honey-colored eye. Ed seemed to study him for a moment before he burst into another bout of coughs. He frantically grabbed at the air and eventually caught Envy's hand in his own, flesh one.

"Wa--" more coughs interrupted him in mid-word, "wat--"

"Wa...wa.... Water?" Envy guessed.

Ed nodded vigorously and let go of Envy's hand in favor of covering his mouth. The homunculus dashed off to the small kitchen area to find a cup. He found a coffee mug and filled it up with tap water. He wrinkled his nose in disgust; he hated tap water. Walking quickly but carefully, he appeared at Ed's bedside once more, holding the cup out by the handle.

Ed sat up, almost snatching it from the pale hands holding it. Water sopped down the front of Ed's clothes as he drank the remainder in a few gulps. The coughing was dispelled and the cup was set aside on the nightstand. He grabbed Envy's hand and smiled up at the homunculus, breathing heavily.

"Thanks, Envy," he murmured, barely audible.

"T'was not a problem, O'Chibi," Envy's chest swelled with pride as the Full Metal brat thanked him.

Soft lips touched the back of his hand. Envy's gaze shot down to where their hands were joined together and saw the blond chibi _kissing his hand_! Something in his stomach fluttered as he watched the scene in front of him. Surprising himself, he yanked his hand away and swooped down to Ed's level, stealing a rather long kiss from the small alchemist. The kiss left them both breathless, but Envy was the first to recollect his wits. He smirked down at his enemy and waved a good-bye, bidding him farewell. And with that, he hopped out of the dorm window, once again under the disguise of an old cat.

---------------

It was no surprise (well...it was a surprise to Envy) when Envy found himself coughing and sweating a day and a half later. He walked down the streets of Central and hopped through Ed's open window, transforming into his normal form. He spotted his Chibi recovering on the same bed as the day before. Envy slowly trudged over to the bed where Ed lay; the blond was watching him with lazy eyes.

"Chibi-saaaan," Envy groaned, holding his stomach, "you got me sick!"

And with that, Envy dropped down on top of the Elric, causing both of them to groan. It was the flu all over again. Al came back later on that night, walking in on the pair laying on the bed; they hadn't moved in seven hours. He sweatdropped when they both groaned at him.

"Alphonseee. Take care of uuus."

Al sighed; this was going to be a looong night.


End file.
